Baghduar
The Kingdom of Baghduar is believed to be the largest dwarven kingdom in the world. It is composed of the remnants of 15 dwarven clans that were decimated after the Fourth Drow Wars as well as many other dwarves that have sworn allegiance. The cavern in which the capital lies was formed during the conjunction and found by the Bodd and Zirak clans while they were exploring the newly rearranged underdark. The dwarves travel between the main capitol and the different clan homes using Cavern Lizards traveling on the Deep Roads. The kingdom is comprised of most dwarven subraces with the exception of the Rage, Devil and Duergar there are also very few Silverbore dwarves. Settlements * Baghduar Cavern - Capitol * Stoneclaw Clan Home * Runehead Clan Home * Alefury Clan Home * Battlepelt Clan Home * Bodd Clan Home * Thrin Clan Home * Tult Clan Home * Onyxfist Clan Home * Thunderclub Clan Home * Zirak Clan Home * Ironfoot Clan Home * Graybrow Clan Home * Grublebranch Clan Home * Bronzejaw Clan Home * Bralamn Clan Home History Prior to the conjunction and the Fourth Drow Wars the dwarves of the Crystal Mist Mountains lived in their own clan caves with trade routes that were set up through the Deep Roads. After the conjunction while exploring the changed cave systems both the Bodd and Zirak clans found a very large cavern. This information was passed along to all the clans through trade and emissaries. The caves were minimally worked during the time after the conjunction but were used as a central meeting place between the clans. During the drow wars many of the clans supplies were severely depleted as well as many souls were lost. Due to this loss the clan elders decided to pool their resources and join forces. In doing so they all traveled to the giant cavern and fortified it best they could. These defenses helped to provide some protection but were inadequate and more lives were lost. It wasn't until Brottor Gorunn arrived and helped fortify the defenses even farther. These defenses were finally able to stave of Zenfaria's forces. After the Drow Wars the clans decided to stay together for strength and protection. They decided that they needed to have a single leader and the clan elders, who had previously been the leaders, got together and unanimously voted to elect Brottor their king. Since the Drow Wars the city has grown as other dwarves have joined and sworn allegiance to the king. They have been able to continue trade by turning their old clan homes into trading outposts with some dwarves returning to their homes to run these outposts. These outposts are also being used as an early warning system for the kingdom's defenses. Geography Military The military is mainly comprised of Stalwart Defenders that were trained by Brottor himself. They are supported by Stonelords and regularly go on patrols of 10 compossed of 8 Stalwart Defenders, 1 Stonelord and 1 Ranger, Wizard or Cleric. All dwarves in the kingdom are required to serve 5 years in the military though many choose to stay longer or after the required time will choose to volunteer as needed. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: